Coma
by InuyashaRox13
Summary: What will Inuyasha do when Kagome has an accident in her time that puts her in a coma?


Chapter 1

Sleepless

The night air was fairly warm for May, and the Inuyasha group were sleeping outside. Sango, peacefully dreaming of killing Naraku; Mirokou, smiling at his hentai dreams; Kagome, dreaming of Inuyasha; Shippo, twitching at his dreams of candy; And Inuyasha. Inuyasha, unlike the others, was wide awake, thinking about his future.

Kikyo was among his thoughts. Recently, he had been feeling less and less attached to her. She hadn't visited him for months, and Inuyasha was glad.

One of the only things on his mind was Kagome. Kikyo was fading, and the thought of Kagome growing closer to him was a little scary. He could lose her, or he could die. What would he do if he lost her?

"Inuyasha?" His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Kagome yawned, and smiled at the hanyou.

"What are you doing up, Kagome?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kagome retorted, sitting up. "I am up because I heard you muttering to yourself. Who are you worrying about losing?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No one. Just random thoughts. You should get back to sleep."

"Will you sit with me till I fall asleep?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded, and jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured, leaning against his side. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Inuyasha laid back against the tree, Kagome's head on his chest.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, just let her go. Its not like she won't be back." Mirokou reasoned, trying to convince the stubborn hanyou to let Kagome go back to her own time.

"Fine, wench, go back. But if your not back by sunset, I'm coming to get you."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, what could happen?"

Inuyasha just scowled. Kagome shook her head, and grabbed her backpack. "See you guys later!" And with that, she disappeared.

Chapter 2

The Accident

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called, walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi looked up, and abandoned the dishes in the sink to give her daughter a hug.

"Welcome home, Kagome dear. Back for more supplies? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to go shopping, the house is pretty empty. Here's some money. Have fun, dear."

Kagome smiled, and took the money out of her mothers hand.

"Oh, and Kagome? Be careful. I love you." Kagome nodded, and headed out the door.

Kagome was almost to the end of her driveway when someone called her name.

"Kagome! Hey, over here!" Kagome turned around, and came face to face with Yuri.

"Hey, Yuri! What are you doing here?"

Yuri smiled. "I was coming to visit you. Are you going shopping?"

"Yeah, Mum needed some groceries." Kagome half lied, smiling. Yuri nodded.

"Mind if I go with you?" Kagome shook her head, and the girls started towards the market.

"So, what do you need to buy?" Yuri asked, glancing at Kagome.

"Soda, lots of it, Loads of ramen, potato chips, candy, and I could use some new clothes."

"Sounds good. Lets get the food first, ok?"

"Sure." After getting the food, the two went into the shopping mall, Yoko's.

"Oh, Kagome, that outfit would be great on you!" Yuri shrieked, pointing out the mannequin. The mannequin wore a tight black top, and hip hugging jeans.

"You think so, Yuri? Well, I guess that's what I'll get." Kagome paid for the outfit, and the pair left the store, heading back to Kagome's house.

When they crossed the street, Kagome dropped a bag. "Oh, crap. I'll be right over, Yuri." Kagome bent over, reaching for the bag. Suddenly, there was a roar, and a beeping horn, then all was black.

Inuyasha sat on top of Kaede's hut, feeling angry. The sun had set, and Kagome still wasn't back. Glaring at the ground, Inuyasha jumped from the roof.

"Mirokou! I'm going to get Kagome!" He called, starting to run. Within minutes he was at the well, and he jumped in.

On the other side, he leapt over the well wall, and into Kagome's house. The scent of tears reached Inuyasha's nose, and he froze. Mrs. Higurashi sat at the dining table, Her head in hands.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi looked up, tears spilling over her face.

"Inuyasha...Kagome was hit by a car. She's at the hospital. She's in a coma."

Inuyasha had no idea what a coma was, but it sounded bad. "She's hurt?"

"Yes. She doesn't wake up, and the doctors say it could be while before she wakes up. Would you like to visit her? Maybe your presence will bring her back."

Inuyasha nodded, and Mrs. Higurashi stood up. "Come." They then left for the hospital.

Chapter 3

Don't Leave Me

"Mrs. Higurashi, your back! We weren't expecting you to be back until tomorrow. Your daughter is in the same state as when you left." The secretary at the main desk exclaimed, staring sympathetically at them.

"I know. But this is Inuyasha, one of Kagome's close friends. He would like to see her." The secretary nodded, and pointed down the hall.

"Room 57B. Good Luck, son." Inuyasha thanked her, and went in the direction she was pointing. He finally came to 57B.

Kagome laid on a bed in the middle of the room, with another bed beside her. Inuyasha crawled onto the bed beside her.

"Kagome... I told you not to go! And you asked what could happen? Last night, you asked me who I was worried about losing. It was you, Kagome. I realized that I was attracted to you, but I didn't want to get too attached because... look what happened when I became attached to Kikyo! I ended up losing her. I don't want to lose you, Kagome. You need to wake up. Please don't leave me... Anyways, I am going to stay by your side until you wake up. I'm doing this because... because I love you." Inuyasha leaned forward, and kissed her. Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha took that as a good sign.

Inuyasha took her hand in his, and kept talking to her. "And what am I supposed to tell Mirokou and Sango if you don't wake up? And what about Shippo? You're the only mother he's ever known. And what about me? What am I supposed to do without you? Who's going to talk to me when everyone else is asleep? Who's going to ride on my back? Who's going to help me destroy Naraku? I can't do it alone. I can't do it without you."

He kissed her agin, and when he pulled away this time, she wore a look of confusion, but remained asleep.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about..."

Chapter 4

Dreams

_Kagome ran through a field of wild flowers. Wasn't I just on the street? What happened to the car? _

_Sirens filled her head, and Kagome looked around. She saw the street, and a body. Paramedics were putting the body into the ambulance. I wonder who that poor person was?_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared in front of her. "Inuyasha? Why are you here? Is it sunset already?" _

_Inuyasha started to speak. "Kagome... I told you not to go! And you asked what could happen? Last night, you asked me who I was worried about losing. It was you, Kagome. I realized that I was attracted to you, but I didn't want to get too attached because... look what happened when I became attached to Kikyo! I ended up losing her. I don't want to lose you, Kagome. You need to wake up. Please don't leave me... Anyways, I am going to stay by your side until you wake up. I'm doing this because... because I love you." Kagome gasped, and wondered what he was talking about. Then, he kissed her. Kagome let out a sigh when he pulled away. _

_Yet again, he started to speak. "And what am I supposed to tell Mirokou and Sango if you don't wake up? And what about Shippo? You're the only mother he's ever known. And what about me? What am I supposed to do without you? Who's going to talk to me when everyone else is asleep? Who's going to ride on my back? Who's going to help me destroy Naraku? I can't do it alone. I can't do it without you." He kissed her again, and a look of confusion came over her. _

"_Why are you scared Inuyasha? I'm fine, aren't I? Do you know who that poor person in the ambulance is? Wait...it couldn't be... It wasn't me?" Inuyasha didn't answer, but he took her hand, and didn't let go. _

Chapter 5

Awake

Kagome yawned, and opened her eyes. A decorative lamp sat on her left. It was on, and the only source of light in the room. Turning her head, she saw Inuyasha.

He was fast asleep, and he was clenching her hand. Kagome gently pulled free, and Inuyasha opened his eyes. His eyes bulged when he saw her smiling face.

"Your awake! Oh Kagome..." He hugged her, and she looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." He murmured, locking the his eyes on hers, scared she may close them again.

"Why were you scared, Inuyasha? Was I hurt?"

He nodded. "Your mom said you were in a coma. I came here, and talked to you until I fell asleep."

"So you really did mean all that stuff? Yeah, I heard you. But I was in a dream world. I saw my body lying in the street, and the ambulance took me away... Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course. I love you, Kagome, and I never want to lose you." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, and she kissed him gently on the lips. Inuyasha grinned, and wrapped his arms around her.

A light tap came on the door. "Come in." Inuyasha called, his arms still around Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped in, and smiled when she saw Kagome awake. "Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad to see that your awake! Inuyasha, your presence did make a difference."

Kagome smiled, and sat up. "Mum, did all my supplies ruin?"

"No, dear, they're at home. The doctors were saying if you woke, you can go home."

"Great! Can we go?" Inuyasha looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Can you carry me home, Inuyasha?"

He nodded, and carefully picked her up. "We'll meet you at home, ok, mama?" Kagome asked, yawning. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, and the two took off.

Inuyasha finally came to a stop in front of Kagome's bedroom window. "Are you tired?" He asked, opening the window. Kagome nodded, and he took her inside.

"Inuyasha, will you hold me?" Kagome asked, her eyes drooping with tiredness. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha held her tightly, and could feel the rise and fall of her chest. "Sweet dreams, My Kagome."


End file.
